A Happy Beginning
"A Happy Beginning" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner, while Mark Isham also wrote the music. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History }} Singers *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Chorus Lyrics :Emma Swan ::Tomorrow is uncertain ::Who knows what it will bring? :Hook ::But one thing is for sure, love ::With you I have everything :Emma Swan & Hook ::A happily ever after ::Is the way these stories go :Emma Swan ::Used to think that's what I wanted ::But now I finally know ::There's no storm we can't outrun :Hook ::We will always find the sun :Emma Swan & Hook ::Leave the past and all its scars ::A happy beginning now is ours :Mary Margaret Blanchard ::We celebrate together ::A longtime wish come true :David Nolan ::What makes it even better ::Today our story starts anew :Regina Mills ::Let villains cast their curses :Regina Mills & Zelena ::We can overcome them all :Zelena ::If we all stand strong together :Henry Mills ::There's no way we can fall :Everyone & Chorus ::There's no storm we can't outrun ::We will always find the sun ::Leave the past and all its scars ::A happy beginning now is ours ::When we're facing endless night ::Take my hand and join the fight ::Past the clouds, we'll find the stars ::A happy beginning now is ours ::Na na na ::Na na na ::Na na na na ::There's no storm we can't outrun ::We will always find the sun ::Leave the past and all its scars ::A happy beginning now is ours ::When we're facing endless night ::Take my hand and join the fight ::Past the clouds, we'll find the stars ::A happy beginning now is ours ::Facing endless night ::Come and join the fight ::Oh, we'll find the stars ::Ah ah ah ::A happy beginning now is ours Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *During the filming of "A Happy Beginning", an entire take had to be filmed again due to Lana Parrilla and Rebecca Mader dancing in a risque fashion after thinking they were off camera. Song Notes *According to Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner, the wedding song was supposed to be a complete different one, titled "Once Upon a Time". However, they thought it needed to be more romantic and inspiring, so they made "A Happy Beginning" instead of it. **A line from this version is: "Every fairy tale has a timeless trend/On the final page there's a happy end..." *The chorus of this song is composed of Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner, their wives and other singers. *About the song, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis say the inspiration for "A Happy Beginning" is that they wanted the wedding to be about all Storybrooke, and not just Emma and Hook. The song is about "how everyone is facing this together and how this family has come together", so they wanted to "start with and Hook singing, but then stretch out to everybody because that is the core of the show". Appearances References }} fr:A Happy Beginning nl:A Happy Beginning